


Making Stupid Love

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brett has been pining, Kissing, M/M, Open consensual fun, Rimming, Teasing and a bit of banter, he decides to do something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett has been pining over Liam for years but his near death experience has put things into perspective. It's time to tell Liam how he feels!





	Making Stupid Love

Brett Talbot, lying in the middle of the road, wolfsbane pumping through his veins, his body bruised and broken from being hit by a car, looked up at Liam Dunbar. The younger boy was ignoring the growing crowd around him to do everything in his power to save Brett’s life, taking as much of his pain as he could and urging him to heal. He had vowed there and then, to any God who was listening, that if he survived then he would finally act on his feelings for the other boy.

By some miracle, he had survived, and so here he was.

He studied Liam, leaning up against the wall inside Sinema, eyes drifting down his chest, taking in the tight black shirt bulging around his muscular shoulders and pecs. Down lower, his thick thighs are encased in dark blue denim, moulded to him like a second skin. Brett sensed Mason's influence here. He looked good enough to eat.

Liam was surrounded by guys of all ages who were dancing and grinding, lips locked, hands wandering. But he looked lonely, gazing around the club apprehensively, like he wanted to join in but had no idea how. 

Brett licked his lips nervously, trying to summon up the courage to approach him. Liam wasn’t a conquest, he was someone that Brett had been watching from afar for years now. It had been easy when Liam was just a human with anger issues to hide his growing attraction, but when he’d stepped off the bus and been hit by that strong scent of  _ wolf _ , Brett’s world had been rocked. 

He had retreated behind sarcasm and self-righteous anger, his emotions roiling beneath the surface, and had been keeping his distance ever since, never having felt worthy enough for the true alpha’s first beta.

Gathering up every ounce of courage, Brett began weaving his way through the crowd, the vulnerability in Liam’s gaze sparking something inside of him, his wolf stirring with interest as it focussed in on its prey. And like all good prey, Liam sensed his approach immediately, freezing in place as his head slowly turned, eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Brett coming closer.

"Liam," Brett greeted him, standing just a little too close, so that Liam had to look up at him, his whole body humming with awareness as Brett placed a hand on the wall next to his head, crowding him in.   


"Hi Brett," Liam acknowledged, eyes flashing gold in challenge, chin tilted up. 

Brett’s fangs showed as he smiled, enjoying the sound of his name on Liam’s lips. He looked down Liam's body and back up again, letting his appreciation show. "You look good."

This seemed to disarm Liam, who had perhaps been expecting something different. "What?" He asked, pressing back into the wall, eyes widening in confusion. Brett leaned in to sniff at his neck, humming at the musk of Liam's arousal, spicy yet sweet.   


"Smell so good too," he rumbled, watching the shiver that went through Liam's body at the sound.   


"What are you doing?" Liam asked him quietly, his voice trembling just a little bit. 

Brett nosed up his neck, sighing before pulling away slightly and looking into his ocean blue eyes."Just being friendly," Brett shrugged, eyes glittering at the flash of disappointment in Liam's eyes.   


"Is that all?" Liam asked, jaw tightening.   


"Do you want it to be more?" Brett asked, his curiousity overpowering his nerves. Liam wasn’t pushing him away, but he wasn’t exactly pulling him closer either. He looked sceptical, like he didn’t really believe that this was real. "I'd like it to be more," he admitted, eyes shining with sincerity. Liam searched his face, and Brett could tell he was wavering.   


"Why now?" Liam asked him. "We've known each other for years, and you've never even looked at me twice."

"That's not true," Brett said, looking down. "I have been looking. But there was always something in the way, and I had to get over myself a bit."   


"So what makes now the right time?" Liam asked curiously.   


"I don't know," Brett admitted. "I saw you and it just felt right." He brought a hand up, gently stroking his fingers along Liam's jaw, eyes following the movement, the cocky facade dropping as he showed the open want. Liam sighed, his mouth falling open, and Brett's gaze moved to his lips, thumb tracing over the bottom one. His mouth ran dry, and he swallowed, fingers trembling. He had been wanting to taste Liam for a long time now, to know how Liam would sound underneath him, to hear him moaning his name and begging for more.

"Liam," Brett whispered, leaning in, a warning and a plea combined into one. He hovered just out of reach, eyes lidded, feeling strangely vulnerable as he waited for Liam to come to him. The longing in Liam’s eyes as he had looked out into the crowd had drawn him in like a moth to a flame, and now here he was, mere centimeters away from feeling Liam’s lips on his, frozen in place and aching with need.

“You want me?” Liam asked, fingers coming up to tangle in Brett’s shirt. “You really want me?”

“Yes,” Brett groaned. “Liam, please.”

“For the night?” Liam demanded. “Or for more than that?”

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Brett breathed, a needy whine slipping from his lips.

Brett had never had to work so hard for a simple kiss before, but the first tentative brush of Liam’s lips against his made it all worthwhile. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation, startled when Liam pulled him closer with a low growl so that he could kiss him deeper, his tongue dipping into Brett’s mouth.

And Brett was gone. Hook, line and sinker. Any doubts he might have entertained previously had vanished with the way Liam took control of the kiss, gripping the back of his neck now as he held Brett close. Brett smiled wolfishly, pressing him against the wall and nipping at his lower lip, making Liam moan. It was his turn now to taste Liam, his tongue slipping into his mouth and stroking him.

“Let’s go,” Liam said, panting for breath as Brett finally pulled away. His hair was messy, blue eyes burning with desire and lips red from their kisses.

“You sure?” Brett asked, cupping his face, tilting it up as he examined Liam’s expression.

“Yeah,” Liam said firmly. “I am.”

There was no doubt or hesitation in his eyes. “Okay,” Brett nodded. “Let’s go.”

“One thing first,” Liam smiled. “Come on.”

He grabbed Brett’s hand, leading him into the mesh of bodies. Brett followed him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Did Liam want to dance?

“Hey,” Liam said. “I’m leaving.”

“No problem,” Mason said dismissively, turning to glance at Liam. He froze, jaw dropping open as he looked down at Liam’s hand, following the arm attached to it until he was looking into Brett’s amused face. “Brett?” He gaped.

“In the flesh,” Brett smirked. “How are you two little lovebirds?”

Corey smirked back, pulling Mason against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder, brown eyes looking between him and Liam with avid interest.

“We’re great,” he said. “You two have fun now.”

“Wait-” Mason spluttered. “When? Why? How?”

“Later,” Liam laughed, pulling on Brett’s hand again. “Have a good night,” he called over his shoulder.

They exited the club, both giggling. “The look on his face was priceless,” Liam grinned, looking up at him.

“It was,” Brett agreed.

Liam squeezed his hand, looking around them. “So,” he said quietly, eyes twinkling. “Your sex dungeon or mine?”

“You have a sex dungeon?” Brett asked with a surprised bark of laughter.

“No,” Liam admitted, “but everyone seems to think that you do.”

“It’s hardly a dungeon,” Brett said with a roll of his eyes.

“Wait, seriously?” Liam asked, mouth falling open. Brett waited a few beats before breaking into peals of laughter, Liam punching his arm with a growl. “Jerk,” he grumbled.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Brett smirked. “No, I don’t have a sex dungeon, but I do have an apartment, with a bed, if you’re into that sort of thing,” he said casually.

“Sounds good to me,” Liam smiled.

Brett pulled him in close for a soft kiss. “Let’s go,” he whispered against his lips, pulling him back towards his car.

***

Brett pulled into his garage, turning off the car and turning to glance at Liam. He was watching him with dark eyes, his expression thoughtful. "How long?" Liam asked.   


"What do you mean?" Brett asked.   


"You said you'd been looking. For how long?" Liam elaborated.   


"How long have we known each other?" Was Brett's answer.   


Liam was intrigued. "Seriously? Even when I was human?"   


Brett gave a faint smile, remembering piercing blue eyes under a messy mop of hair, running out onto the lacrosse field and throwing himself into every game and practice, anger and passion emanating off him in waves. "Yeah," he said. "Even back then."   


"You were a dick to me," Liam pointed out. He was leaning against the door of Brett's car, looking relaxed and comfortable despite their topic of conversation.   


"Yeah well," Brett sighed, "I did say I had to get over myself a bit. I guess I had this idea that we couldn't be a thing because you were human."   


Liam snorted. "Well that's dumb."   


"Maybe," Brett agreed. "But I was born a werewolf. It's hard to shake the prejudices you're brought up with."

"I'm not human anymore," Liam said. "Is that why-" He trailed off, for the first time looking a bit uncomfortable.   


"No," Brett said firmly. "I've seen that it can work, and it took me awhile but I'm way past that now. I promise. It doesn't matter to me. Human, wolf, boy, girl, whatever."   


"What if I was a wendigo?" Liam asked, the corner of his lips tugging up.   


"That would probably be a deal breaker," Brett said, grinning at him. "I like biting as much as the next werewolf, but cannibalism is definitely where I draw the line."   


"Good," Liam laughed.

"Wanna come inside?" Brett asked, reaching down to undo his own seatbelt and giving Liam a coy look.   


"Sure," Liam said, doing the same, following Brett out of the car and to the door. Brett unlocked it, leading him into his apartment.

He kicked off his shoes, hanging his jacket by the door before dumping his keys and wallet on the bench. Liam followed suit, and Brett wandered further inside, calling over his shoulder. "You want something to drink Liam?"   


"Not really," Liam said, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. Brett turned to look at him, eyes trailing down his body once more, his lips quirking up at the sight of Liam's bare feet.   


"You took your socks off?" Brett asked, amused.   


"I hate wearing socks," Liam shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "You don't mind, do you?"   


"No," Brett assured him, moving closer. It was actually oddly adorable. There was something about bare feet that was domestic, and Brett felt his heart skip as he thought of lazy Sunday mornings on the couch, Liam's bare feet tucked under his calves to  warm them as they dozed and watched cartoons. He wanted that, so badly it hurt.   


"What are you thinking about?" Liam asked curiously.   


"Huh?" Brett asked, blinking as he focused on the other boy once more.   


"You went somewhere else," Liam said, studying his face.   


"I was thinking about lazy Sundays on the couch," Brett said, shaking his head as he chased away the image, swallowing down the longing. He turned away, but a hand on his arm stopped him.   


"That sounds nice," Liam said quietly.   


"Yeah?" Brett asked, his heart pounding in his chest. Liam nodded, and Brett let the shorter boy pull him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.   


Liam's hands moved up around his neck, playing with his hair. "When did you decide to grow your hair out?" Liam asked, examining the long strands he was rubbing between his fingers.   


"I didn't, really, just got busy and haven't had a haircut in a while," Brett admitted.   


"I like it," Liam said, smiling at him. "It suits you actually."

"Thanks," Brett said, preening a little at the compliment. Liam laughed, and Brett pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling against his skin. Liam made an impatient noise, and Brett pulled away, looking down at him. "Yes?" He asked, giving Liam a cocky grin.   


"Come down here so I can kiss you," Liam demanded, eyes flashing.   


Brett smirked at him. "I can do you one better, Dunbar." He slid his hands further down, gripping Liam's ass and picking him up, stepping forward until he had Liam pinned against the wall, their faces now at the right height. "Better?"   


Liam growled at him, but pulled him closer, claiming his mouth with a hard kiss that turned needy and passionate almost instantly, Brett moaning into his mouth and pressing in even closer. Liam's hands tugged at his hair as he guided him this way and that, deepening the kiss, tongue stroking along his. All Brett could think about was Liam's tongue elsewhere, and he grew hard so quickly that he felt dizzy.   


When he pulled away, they were both panting for breath, staring into each other's eyes. "Let me down," Liam said, licking his lips.   


"What for?" Brett asked with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to kiss me."   


"Yeah well, now I want to suck you off, so." He gave Brett a pointed look, and Brett stepped back immediately, letting Liam slip down.   


"Do you want to go to my room?" Brett asked, bemused as Liam started undoing his belt.   


"Nope, here is fine," Liam said cheerfully, pulling down Brett's zipper. He pushed Brett back until he was leaning against the opposite wall, tugging his jeans halfway down his thighs and dropping to his knees.   


Brett's reply turned into a choked off moan as Liam leaned forward, nuzzling over the front of Brett's boxers and against his leaking hard cock. His hands went immediately to Liam's hair, holding on for dear life as Liam started to tease him, licking and sucking at his length through his underwear.

Liam pushed his shirt up out of the way impatiently, and Brett pulled it over his head. The other boy's attention was immediately drawn by the tattoo that was partially obscured by Brett's underwear. He tugged them down slightly, mouthing the words - I ain't sorry.   


"Really?" Liam asked, looking at him, eyes dancing with laughter.   


Brett shrugged, biting back a smile. The pain had totally been worth it. "Are you gonna tease or are you gonna get to it?" Brett asked.   


Liam watched him as he pulled his boxers down, finally freeing Brett's cock from it's confinement. His eyes dropped down, taking it in, licking his lips. Brett tried to pull him closer but Liam resisted, glancing up at him with a smirk before slowly leaning in, pulling back his foreskin with one hand and tongue swirling around the head. Brett whined, fingers tightening in Liam's hair at the feeling, knees already weak. This was Liam, on his knees before him, his tongue lapping at his slit and chasing Brett's taste with a lusty moan.   


Finally, Liam took mercy on him, sucking at the head and going deeper, choking a little as Brett's cock brushed the back of his throat. He pulled away, pouting, and Brett pulled him up, claiming his mouth insistently. "Have you done this before?" Brett asked breathlessly.   


"Nope," Liam said, reaching up to disentangle Brett's hands from his hair. "But what I lack in experience I will definitely make up in enthusiasm."

"I don't doubt it," Brett said, as Liam dropped down again, going down further this time. Brett clenched his hands into fists at his side, biting back a moan. Liam was moving up and down his cock, inching further each time, sucking in air through his nose as he worked his way down. Brett would have admired his determination if he wasn't too busy trying not to collapse to the floor.   


His thighs shook as Liam coaxed him closer and closer to the edge with his lips and tongue and hot, wet mouth sucking around him. "Liam," Brett warned him, unable to stop himself from grabbing Liam's hair again, trying to push him back. Liam fought against his hands with a growl, and Brett whined, the vibrations along his length sending a shudder down his spine. "Fuck," he gasped, and Liam moaned, and that was enough, more than enough, to pull Brett's orgasm from his body, his whole body shaking as spurt after spurt of hot cum hit the back of Liam's throat. Valiantly, Liam tried to swallow it all down, but it dribbled down his chin as he pulled away, spitting it out and then leaning his head against Brett's leg as his chest heaved. Brett stroked a hand through his hair, leaning heavily against the wall, trembling lightly.   


"That was fun," Liam croaked eventually, pulling away from him and getting up on shaky legs.   


"It was," Brett agreed faintly, eyes darkening as he examined Liam's face, holding him close to his chest as he cleaned his face, head ducking down to kiss him. He could taste himself on Liam's tongue and he groaned, sucking on it as his cock twitched with interest. "Time for bed," he said with a low growl, kicking off his pants and effortlessly picking Liam up, carrying him to his room and depositing him on the bed.

He stood there for a moment, looking at him and acknowledging how thrilled he was that he finally had Liam right where he wanted him. How many times had he dreamed of exactly this? Liam lying on his bed, looking up at him with desire burning in his eyes, lips kiss bruised and hair a mess? Brett licked his lips as he crawled up Liam's body, sliding his hands under his shirt as he kissed him with an open-mouthed, hot messy kiss, inching his shirt up and over his head as his long fingers deftly explored the muscles of his chest and stomach, growling happily at the patch of hair that covered him. Liam moaned his name as he tweaked both nipples at the same time and Brett grinned as the sound made his cock swell back to life. Yes, this was what he wanted.

"Sensitive?" He asked, ripping Liam's shirt up over his head and pressing him into the mattress, hiding his delighted grin in the nest of hair of Liam's chest.   


"Yes," Liam grumbled, yelping as Brett bit at one and then sighing as he soothed it with his tongue. "Jesus Brett," he complained.   


Brett's eyes twinkled as he looked up at him, inching towards the other one.   


"No!" Liam begged, too late, as Brett nipped at the other, repeating the same process. Liam's hips bucked up and he groaned, and Brett smirked at him, feeling quite proud of himself. Liam was so responsive for him, and he felt like a puppy with a new toy. He wanted to  _ play _ .

He kissed down Liam's body, following the trail of hair until he was perched between his legs, hands moving to the button of his jeans, eyes begging. "Please?" He asked, nipping at Liam's hips and making him shiver.   


"God yes," Liam whispered, arching up so that Brett could make quick work of his button and zipper, pulling them down, moving back and depositing them at the end of the bed. He moved back, hands slipping underneath Liam's ass, his eyes widening in surprise as he found bare skin.   


"Are you wearing a jockstrap?" Brett asked, mouth dropping open.   


"Yes," Liam admitted, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. "They're comfortable."

"Oh god, I'm not judging," Brett said, licking his lips. "That's fucking hot."   


"Oh," Liam said, settling more comfortably into the mattress and sighing as Brett kneaded his ass in his hands, exploring him.   


Brett wanted so badly to get him on his hands and knees and eat him out until he was a moaning, begging mess, but it was unlikely for someone who was only just exploring their sexuality to be that adventurous. Still, he licked his lips, mouth watering at the thought, looking down with a sigh filled with longing.   


"What is it?" Liam asked, leaning up on his elbows, watching him with a concerned frown. "Tell me," he demanded.   


He blinked at him. Maybe he should ask. He could only say no.   


"I just- I really want to eat you out," Brett said, unable to keep the needy whine out of his words. "Can I?"   


"You want to?" Liam asked, eyes widening. "I mean, I've seen it in porn, but I thought it was a bit out there to ever expect it to happen in real life."   


"It's not common," Brett agreed. "But it's fucking hot."   


"You say that a lot," Liam noted with a wry smile.   


"Sorry," Brett said. "I'm more a man of action than words. My hands and mouth are my poetry."   


"In that case," Liam said, getting up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Speak to me, Brett."   


And he turned around, falling down onto hands and knees, his back arched as he presented his bare ass to Brett.   


"Oh fuck," Brett whispered, reverently caressing Liam's ass, spreading him apart and biting back a moan at the tight little pink hole that peeked at him from between two full, round cheeks.

He rubbed his thumb over the puckered hole, dipping his head down and chasing it with his tongue, laving it, running it in circles as Liam whimpered, fingers digging into the blanket beneath him. "Shit," he whispered, dropping down further and rubbing his face over the mattress. "Oh my god."   


Brett copied the movement, pressing his face in between his cheeks, slicking up his hole and twisting and turning his tongue, stiffening it as he tried to slip it inside. He growled, the vibration making Liam curse and writhe. It made Brett's eyes flash gold, and he turned his head, nipping the flesh of Liam's ass with his fangs, leaving a red mark.   


He immediately returned to his previous task, spreading him wider and wriggling his tongue inside of Liam's tight ass, growling in satisfaction as it slid inside.   


"Brett," Liam begged. "Oh god, please." He pressed back against Brett's mouth with a desperate whine, forcing his tongue further inside.   


With a moan Brett pulled away, spitting a wad of saliva against his hole and then diving back in, using it to ease his way. He stiffened his tongue, pressing in and out, fucking his tight hole with relish, fingers digging into his ass.   


Liam whined as he sat back up, panting for breath as he looked down at him, licking his lips, wiping his face clean with his arm. "God, you look so hot like this," Brett said hoarsely.   


"Fucking hot?" Liam asked with a huff of laughter, turning his head so that he could look back at him. Brett's eyes traced up the beautiful arch of his back before finally meeting his gaze.   


"Definitely," he agreed honestly. "Stay there."   


He moved away, walking around the bed and rustling through the top drawer of his bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube, showing it to Liam. "You okay to keep going here?"   


"Whats next?" Liam asked him, biting at his lip, cheek still pressed to Brett's bed.   


"I finger you open," Brett said, his other hand reaching down to cup his own cock, "and then hopefully I fuck you."   


"Not gonna call it making love?" Liam teased.   


Brett wrinkled up his nose. "No."   


Liam eased himself up and Brett moved in closer, sitting beside him on the bed. He dropped the lube to the bed in favour of pulling Liam close, kissing him. Liam sighed his name, wrapping his arms around his neck as he returned the kiss.   


This time, Liam was the one to break the kiss, giving Brett an adorably shy smile. "I want to keep going," he assured him.   


"You sure?" Brett asked him. "You could fuck me instead if you want?"   


Liam smiled, kissing him again, a quick peck on the lips. "Next time," he promised.   


Brett's heart stuttered in his chest, and Liam's eyes dropped down, blushing at his reaction. "Yeah?" Brett asked, licking his lips nervously.   


"Yeah," Liam said, pulling him in for another kiss, which turned into another, and then another, until they were making out in earnest, hands tangled in each other's hair. "Brett," Liam groaned against his mouth, body shivering, "please fuck me now."   


"On your knees," Brett whispered, grabbing the lube.   


Liam scrambled to comply, resuming his previous position, waiting impatiently as Brett moved to stand behind him.   


He grabbed Liam's hips, pulling him to the edge of the bed, uncapping the lube and spreading some on his fingers. Brett rubbed his fingers together, warming the liquid, placing it back down and using his spare hand to spread Liam open,   


"Ready?" He asked.   


"Yeah," Liam whispered.   


"Try to relax," Brett said. "I'll go slow."

Liam nodded, head hanging low. Brett watched him a moment longer before looking back down at his ass, swirling his finger around his opening and spreading some of the lube. Using just a little bit of pressure, he eased a finger inside, moving slowly and giving Liam's body time to adjust. As a wolf, Liam would have it much easier than a human would, but Brett was still determined to make him feel as good as possible. And that meant a lot of lube and going almost painfully slow.   


His cock was hard but he ignored it, sliding his finger in and out, pressing the lube inside and spreading it around. Liam's ass was tight but gave way fairly easily, the other boy taking slow, steady breaths as he tried to stay as relaxed as possible.

"You're doing really well," Brett praised him in a low voice, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the base of his spine.

Liam shivered, pressing back against him, making Brett's finger press in further and eliciting a throaty moan. Brett nipped at his ass, moving back to his previous position and sliding his finger in and out of Liam a little faster, getting a little deeper with every pass. The scent of Liam's precum filled the air and he writhed, ass waving in the air.   


"Fuck that feels so good," Liam panted. "Keep going."   


"As you wish," Brett smirked, pulling his finger out and rubbing two over his hole before easing both of them in. Liam cried out and Brett's cock twitched. He glanced down, watching a bead of precum beading on the tip, dripping down onto the floor. He shuddered, biting his lip. He was so far gone on Liam that just the sounds he was making was pushing him to the edge, his scent driving Brett's wolf wild. The urge to press him into the mattress, teeth in his neck as he plunged inside of him was an itch that  was desperate to be scratched.

"Brett, please," Liam begged, his movements restless. Brett looked down at him, realising that he'd stopped moving as he'd fought back control.   


"Sorry," he whispered, continuing to press his fingers in, feeling the tight muscles of Liam's ass give way. He could move a little faster now, and Liam moved with him, sighing and whimpering as Brett fingered him open, scissoring his fingers inside him and coaxing his muscles to relax.

"More," Liam growled, and Brett glanced down to see Liam's claws embedded in his mattress, his eyes glowing gold as he stared at Brett over his shoulder.   


"Impatient puppy," Brett said, giving him a lazy smile, not increasing his pace at all.   


Liam pouted, which should not have been as adorable as it was. "Please?" He whispered.

"Don't think I'll let you get your way all the time," Brett warned him, claws digging into his ass.   


"Of course," Liam demurred, his eyes flashing with triumph.   


Brett growled, slicking up a third finger and slipping it inside, twisting and turning all three of them. Liam cursed, arms giving out as he presented himself, crying out when this movement caused all three fingers to press hard against his prostate. "Oh my god," he slurred, biting down on the blanket. Brett smirked, jabbing at it again, before fucking him in earnest. Liam was much looser now, hips bucking as he moaned and tossed his head restlessly. He was ready, and the anticipation made Brett's cock twitch, another drop of precum falling to the floor.   


"Ready baby boy?" He purred, pulling his fingers out and leaning over Liam, whispering into his ear. Liam whimpered, turning his head to look at him, and Brett surged down, capturing his lips. It was awkward, kissing like this, but exciting as well. Liam was pinned underneath him, ass open and ready. He just needed the words.   


"Liam?" He prompted, lips tracing the shell of his ear. "You ready for my cock?"   


"Yes, fuck, please," Liam groaned. "Fuck me."

Satisfied, Brett stood up, picking up the lube and dribbling some on his cock, spreading it with his hand. Liam whined impatiently, and Brett moved to soothe him, stroking a hand down his spine. "I'm right here," he said quietly. "I've got you."   


He rubbed his cock over Liam's hole, teasing both of them, before holding it at his entrance and gently pressing in. Liam's ass greedily sucked him in, and Brett bit back a curse at the tight heat encasing him.   
Liam moaned, and his whole body shuddered at the new feeling. "Fuck," he whispered.   


"Okay?" Brett asked.   


"Yeah," Liam breathed. "You can keep going."

"Thank god," Brett muttered. The thought of being buried completely in Liam's heat was far too enticing to resist for long. He eased in further, amazed by how easily Liam's ass was opening for him. He got halfway before the second tight ring of muscle stopped him.   


"Holy shit," Liam wheezed. "You're so big."   


Brett pressed a palm to Liam's ass, pulling at the tendrils of pain, but only a few faint lines drifted up his arm, a slight sting. He gave a relieved sigh and eased back out, and then in again, working himself in far enough to nudge at the ring before retreating.   


"Relax," he urged Liam. "Squeeze and release, work with me."   


"I'll try," Liam said faintly, his mouth biting down on the flesh of his arm, muffling his voice.

Brett could feel Liam trying to follow his advice, and bit back a curse as Liam's ass squeezed him like a vice, forcing him out. When Brett pressed back in, he slid in a lot easier, and Liam repeated it.   


"That's it," Brett encouraged him, his voice wavering as Liam squeezed him again. "You're doing great."   


Fuck, if Liam kept this up, Brett would be coming in five seconds flat. It felt fucking amazing, and he threw his head back, closing his eyes, trying to hold on.

On the next pass, he felt the second ring give way, and Liam's ass sucking him even further. Both of them moaned, and then Brett was fully seated, his fangs slicing into his lip as he fought against emptying his load inside of Liam there and then. "Fuck," he hissed. "So tight."   


Brett pulled out, picking Liam up and moving him further down the bed, chasing him immediately and pressing back inside, leaning over him, lips at his ear as he whispered sweet nothings, telling him good he felt, how tight, how perfect around his cock. Liam lapped it up, moaning for him so beautifully as Brett began to fuck him, hips swivelling as he slid in and out, moving faster and feeling the pleasure in his belly starting to boil over. Beneath him, Liam rubbed his face against the mattress, and Brett's nose twitched as he smelt the salt of his tears.   


"Don't cry, stupid," he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.   


"So good," Liam whined. "Fuck, it feels so good."   


He turned his head, begging for a kiss, and Brett indulged him, thrusting harder, Liam's mouth gaping open in a silent roar. Brett groaned as his ass tightened around him, holding him still as Liam came untouched in his jockstrap. He ground into him, pulling Liam up and against his chest. Liam moaned as Brett went even deeper, the taller boy reaching down and slipping his hand inside Liam's underwear, milking the last of his orgasm from his cock. Brett moaned into his neck, pleasantly surprised by how thick Liam's cock felt in his hand. The thought of it inside of him was enough to tip him to the edge, and his other hand tightened on Liam's chest as he pistoned up into him, chasing his release.   


"Come for me," Liam whispered, turning to kiss him, biting down on his lower lip. "Come for me Brett."

Liam's name fell from his lips in a breathy moan as he strained up, pleasure blinding him as spurt after spurt of hot come spilled from his throbbing cock. The world narrowed down to the tight heat of Liam's ass around him and the panting breaths puffing against his face, his whole body going loose as all of the tension in his body slowly released. Brett nuzzled into Liam's neck, pressing soft languid kisses to his warm skin, feeling Liam's pulse slowing down against his lips.   


"That was incredible," Brett murmured, still holding Liam against him, reluctant to move away.   


"It was," Liam agreed, leaning back against his chest, baring his neck further to Brett's kisses. He took full advantage, sucking a bruise into his skin, pulling back slightly to watch it heal.   


"Beautiful," he sighed.   


They stayed like that for at least a minute, Liam giving happy little sighs as Brett painted his neck purple, each one lasting a little longer than the one before.

Brett waited until his cock had deflated a little before he tried to pull out, though Liam still winced a little. Pressing his lips to his pulse, Brett took the pain, waiting until Liam relaxed again to pull away.   


"Want a shower or just sleep?" He asked quietly.   


"Shower means moving," Liam complained.   


"True," Brett smiled. "So sleep then?"   


"Please," Liam sighed.   


He eased him down, slipping away to go and grab a cloth from his bathroom, cleaning himself off before returning to Liam and tenderly cleaning him, slipping his jockstrap off and examining Liam's cock with glittering eyes, wiping away his come.   


"Later," Liam grumbled, batting his hand away.   


He was struggling to keep his eyes open, and Brett threw the cloth into his washing basket before helping Liam under the covers, crawling in and plastering himself to his back. Liam settled against him with a happy sigh, and Brett nuzzled his neck, inhaling their combined scents with a pleased growl.   


"Thank you," Liam whispered, already on the verge of sleep.   


"For what?" Brett asked.   


But Liam's only reply was a quiet snore. Brett huffed a laugh, his arm tightening as he pulled Liam tight against his body, closing his eyes.   


He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips, warm, and content, with the guy he'd been pathetically in love with for years now pressed against him.   


_ Bliss. _


End file.
